A Person, A Kiss, And A Story To Die For
by MRHideyoshiKinoshita
Summary: Naoi was just thinking-about Otonashi- when, shockingly, he arrives running straight into Naoi. This brings up embarassment, anger, hand holding, and a kiss that leaves Naoi dazed. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**I started this a while back but only just now finished, yeah, I know, I should be working on ****_'If I Love You, I Hate You?' _****but I'm getting to that, later. XD**

**[EDIT 2-23-13]  
Thank you for all your support! I really enjoy hearing what you think about the story! Read my other stories if you like! ^^**

**[EDIT 6-17-13]  
I have fixed some of my mistakes (a big thanks to 'ThatItalyFangirl', who was the one that corrected me), and I have now realized that I cannot write oneshots. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats!, and I am only a fan.**

**Warnings: One bad word, but that is it. I don't count boyxboy as a warning, I think that's just silly, if Naoi was a girl, homophobes would except this couple, but if he's a guy...? It doesn't matter what gender, it's the personality that counts. BTW, this contains NaoiXOtonashi, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. That should be all.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I was sitting on the railing of the stairway in the cafeteria.

"Hey! Naoi! I've been lookin' all over for ya'!" I turned to see Otonashi-san running to me. His beautiful eyes were glimmering in the sunlight that was shining through the window.

My eyes widened with surprise and excitement, _'Otonashi-san...H-he's coming over to me!'_ I became overjoyed, almost tripping when I jumped off the railing.

"Otonashi-san!" Ironically, I ended up falling anyway, "WAAHHH", **right onto Otonashi**.

"Uh-uhhh-" Otonashi was just as embarrassed as I was. Well, at least he wasn't as red as me.

I felt my face flush as it hit 100°F.

_'I-I am __**on top **__of Otonashi-san!'_ My mind kept yelling out to me.

_101°F._

_'This is so embarrassing!'_ Then my eyes grew larger. _'We're so close... Our faces are almost touching...'_

_102°F._

_'Wait.'_

_103°F._

"Uh, ummm... well-err-yeah" Otonashi stuttered as he spoke.

_'Our faces...'_

_105°F._

_'Our lips...'_

_107°F._

_'Almost to-touc-'_

_200°F._

"AHH!" I just became more flustered as I jumped of him, landing on my behind along the way. "I'M SO SORRY OTONASHI-SAN!" I yelled, what would Otonashi think!?

"Naoi, calm down!" He yelled to me.

"I'M SO SORRY OTONASHI-SAN, I'M SO SORRY!"

"NAOI!"

"I'M SO SOR-"

Then he kissed me.

It was a soft kiss, an amazing one. It sent a spark through my whole body, making me have a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

My eyes were wide open, but as soon as I was just about to kiss him back, he pulled away.

"Naoi, there is no reason to apologize," he said quietly, smiling in a 'you're so strange and I worry for you but that's just ridiculous' sort of way.

I was on the verge of fainting, I didn't know which emotion should come first-crying, confusion, happiness, embarrassment.

I think decided on embarrassment.

_101°F._

Then I realized he was holding my hand.

_201°F._

I pulled my hand away quickly. "AH! Um-err-" He looked at me in a strange way. "Why did you..." I couldn't find myself to say it, I couldn't even find myself to _believe_ it. I gulped as I felt my whole face turn red. "Why did you kiss me...?"

He just smiled, his kind eyes were looking into my ugly ones as he stood up, holding out a hand.

I grabbed my hat, and took his hand as he pulled me up, pulling me to his chest.

I was flustered by the action and hid my face in his jacket. He laughed and, still holding hands, he dragged me over to a cafeteria table.

"What would you like?" He asked, positioned almost like a waiter.

"No-nothing," I said quietly staring at the floor.

"Come on!" He slid on to the sit next to me, "you _have_ to want something!" He nudged me on the shoulder.

I sighed, "I just want to know," I stood up, "why did you kiss me!?" Oh I could feel the warmth on my cheeks!

"Hmm," he smiled at me.

_202°F_

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!?" I yelled, but I didn't mean it in any harmful way. And directly after I said it, I felt as if I was undesired and useless for saying such a thing to such a man.

But he just continued to smile. "Let me ask you a question, Naoi. Why do people _normally_ kiss others?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second, and my eyes widened, _'but that could not possibly be the answer, that can not be the reason why!'_

"Do you have your answer?"

_'But it could be... maybe...'_

_203°F_

_'That he wanted to kiss me because he loved me...'_

_3,539°F_

"Waiting..." Otonashi-san said impatiently.

"Uh.. Ehh... Is-Is it because... Because..." I couldn't do it, I couldn't pull myself to say it. "Because... Um... Errr...o-of... "

_'Dammit!'_

"IS IT BECAUSE OF LOVE!?" I screamed, then quickly covered my mouth after realizing what I had done. "I'm sorry, Otonas-"

"Don't be." He cut me off. He looked at me directly in the eye and got so close to my face I could feel his breath, "you're correct," and with that, he filled the gap between our faces with a kiss, which I quickly joined in on.

We both parted from the kiss for reasons of lack of air, and as we were about to connect our lips again, Otonashi stopped and smiled, "huh," he said, "guess some things really are worth dying for."

"I doubt I could say it better."

_'I also doubt my face could get any redder.'_

_5,000°F_

* * *

**Author's note: Is it good? I think it sucks. :'/**

**But hey! You still have to review! :D**

**And be sure to correct my mistakes!**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
